This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a multitude of instances where a first object and a second object removably attach to each other, there is a need to securely hold the first object and second object together in certain positions. For instance, when a step ladder is moved into an open position, it is desired to latch in place a front portion or platform to a rear portion of the ladder, so the ladder can be maintained in an open or use position and a user's hand safely climb the stepladder without concern that the stepladder will collapse. Simple latches are manually moved by a user into place when the first object and second object are in a desired position. More complex latches have some type of biasing force, such as a spring, incorporated into them so that the latch automatically latches the first object and second object together without the user having to manually move the latch whatsoever. The more complex latches with more components and weight because of the presence of more components, an increase the likelihood of failure in the sense that there are more components to fail. For certain applications, it would be desirable to have a latch which automatically biases to latch a first object and a second object when they are brought together.